The Greatest of these is Love
by Eirien-herves vuin
Summary: Gibbs and Abby are forced to run when someone tries to kill them. With the killer a step ahead of the team, and his family in danger, can Jethro protect what's his...or will he lose his second chance at life? Gabby, Tiva HET Violence
1. Prologue

_**The Greatest of these**_

_**Is Love**_

_**an NCIS fanfic**_

_**Prologue**_

Balmy breezes blew the gauzy webbed fabric into billowy clouds of foamy shapes which echoed the white-tipped waves slapping in endless patterns against the shore. Inside the multi-roomed villa all was dark…all was quiet…save for two figures locked in a sensual battle of heat, need and sweat. The sheets felt soft and silky next to damp skin that was currently being caressed by calloused fingertips and deftly kissed by ardent lips.

The woman arched her back when he clamped his hot, open mouth over one pert breast, letting out a throaty moan that never failed to take him from semi-erect to rock hard in a matter of seconds. Clamping her thighs tightly around his waist and crushing her mouth to his in a fiery kiss that distracted him long enough to shift his weight and roll on top of him. This quick thinking surprised a laugh out of him, but he allowed it, for now…and when she straddled him…and sank onto his burgeoning shaft…eyes open on her bouncing breasts, he watched….and waited.

* * *

Deep in hiding, in a small cottage by the sea, another couple celebrated that evening. After tucking in their baby girl, they sat outside on their deck to watch a distant thunderstorm come in off the ocean, part of a tropical storm that had downgraded…and humiliated itself…by becoming no danger to humanity. She snuggled into her husband, loving how he bent his big body protectively about hers. Lifting her chin, she silently asked for a kiss, and as always, he was there to give it to her. One led to another…longer, sweeter…and then more…until kissing and cuddling were just not enough anymore.

Upstairs, hands drifted, teased, caressed, all while removing clothing and driving up blood pressures. Lips hovered here, nibbled there, nipped…loved…suckled…kissed and adored with passionate ardor.

The final dance was sweet and sexy, loving and fulfilling and when names were called out in fulfillment, the two lay wrapped in one another's arms, sated, happy, and deliriously in love.

Two minutes later….the cottage exploded….

No one survived.

* * *

Back in the Villa, the woman was moaning now...touching herself, tweaking her breasts with one hand and burying her other in the coffee colored curls that sat so enticingly upon his hips. He watched her with hooded eyes, enjoying the view of her becoming flushed and mindless with need. She was begging him to fuck her, to drive into her with all that he had, but still he waited...and let her do all the moving.

The phone rang. "It's done." was all that the person said, then the dial tone.

A coarse, cruel smile spread like cancer across his face. She looked down nervously and he sensed her fear. Pulling her down for a loving kiss, he pushed himself deep within her, so deep...she cried out his name in ecstasy. It didn't take long before they both climaxed...she from her intense love for him...he from his intense reaction to the news of his successful revenge.

* * *

_**Tony and Ziva**_

A small grunt came through the small baby monitor next to the bed. Ziva tensed for a moment…when no other sound accompanied it, she relaxed once again back into Tony's warm embrace. He pulled her backside flush with his front and, her eyes shot wide open when his warm erection nestled itself between her cheeks. Sighing with pleasure, and completely forgetting that is precisely how they got those bundles of stress…er…joy to begin with, she wanted him again. She turned to face him, winding around him sinuously, purring like an exotic cat.

She placed light, teasing kisses onto his face, drifting lazily down his throat to his well muscled chest. Running her kittenish tongue around a red tipped nipple, she pulled back and watched it pebble…smiling as he moaned and shifted in his sleep. Answering him with her own soft groan of approval she traced his abdominal muscles with an adoring fingertip before burying it in the nest of coarse brown hair that hid the base of the object of her wandering gaze. A soft feline smile graced her features as she watched it twitch in response to her questing touch, her adoring caress. Twitch, plump and swell until she was panting softly with heat pooling between her thighs with the thought that soon…_dear god, soon…_she would have all of that solid length buried deep inside of her.

He moved restlessly, his big body responding to her even in sleep. Rolling over to his back he sprawled wide, giving her the ultimate playground. With a wide, wide grin…she jumped right in.

* * *

_Tony was dreaming. He was on a gorgeous tropical island, sitting in a poolside bar sipping a mai tai. Soft breezes blew in off the ocean, Calypso Jazz played in the background. A beautiful mermaid was swimming in the pool and he watched…mesmerized as she moved sinuously through the water, sleek and swift. A wondrous creature pale and elegant, with rosy tipped breasts and an iridescent turquoise tail that defied explanation for it was shaped neither as a fishes' nor sharks. It was, in a word, unique…as unique as the living thing to which it belonged. He sat, stunned as she floated, as carefree as a lark…singing an enchanting tune…and then…_

_Their eyes met, and hunger sparked between them. Hunger…and acute sexual awareness. He felt as though he knew her, if he could just see beyond the surface… She narrowed her eyes in a predatory gaze, and before he knew it, had swum until she came up with her head right between his thighs. He blinked. In the time it took to do that…his clothes were gone._

"_Wha-…" he began and then threw back his head with a moan when he felt the warmth of her soft mouth closed firmly about his length. Using teeth and tongue to best advantage, she teased and tormented until his eyes fell shut, and with a muffled curse, fisted long platelets of mahogany hair with an iron grip, and with a thrust of his hips felt the sweet, siren call of release seducing him to just… let… go._

_

* * *

  
_

He woke with a start to find his drop-dead sexy Israeli goddess, her sassy, gorgeous mouth working over time…showing him paradise.

With a shout of ecstasy, he acquiesced to temptation and exploded into her talented, and loving, mouth.

* * *

_**The Team**_

Commander Ronald White placed the last box onto the desk in his new office. With a sigh, he sat in the big chair that was previously occupied by Director Leon Vance. The director who had been dirty…from his head all the way down his impeccably tailored suit to his designer loafers, he'd coerced his way with threats of exposure, death, or the quiet disclosure of whereabouts to very nasty folks. Ron was sick to his stomach at the thought of trying to convince the agents under his command to trust him after that…it seemed a hopeless task.

The telephone rang, startling him out of his morbid thoughts, and he hurried to answer. "White here." His tone was bold and to the point.

That changed in a heart beat when he heard the news.

"Oh my god…Gibbs and Abby…dead…"

* * *

_**I thank you all for your wonderful reviews of No Greater Love! While this is a sequel, I am going to try to make it stand alone if I can. I appreciate all reviews and all who favorite my stories! Gooey choco-chunk brownies to all of you! If you do favorite...do me a favor and either leave a review, or PM me and let me know what you liked and what you feel could be changed to make it better. Thank you so much. I will do my best to update asap, however my health is deteriorating and I am currently traveling back and forth to the Cleveland Clinic for testing. Thank you in advance for your patience, I will let you know if the story is on hiatus due to Hospital stays, treatment, testing...etc.**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_


	2. Chapter 1

_*****I apologize for the lateness of the update. I have spent much of my time, as you know in the hospital and at Cleveland Clinic...where they are searching diligently for the cause of my particular symptoms. To date they have done genetic studies and are eighty percent convinced that it is a type of mitochondrial disease...of which there are treatments but no cure, and of course the tumor on my brain is causing symptoms as well.**_

_**Most times I sleep when not at the doctors because of the heavy duty pain meds, so you will have to have patience with me. But know this...I will not abandon this fic. I loved writing the other, and will have fun with this. So, until the seizures affect my hands to badly to type...I will type.*****_

* * *

Chapter One

The house shook with the explosion down the small avenue and the man rocketed out of his deep, post-coital sleep into full alert. Shaking awake the woman beside him, he quickly and quietly explained the situation, thankful that she wasn't the type to lose herself in hysterics. They had prepared for this very eventuality, and she rushed to the nursery to wrap their daughter in a light blanket and grab the small bag that had been packed for months with necessities. He watched through empty windows as a lone shadow parted from a long group of others, hesitate, then melt into the darkness.

Gritting his teeth, he reminded himself that he had a family, and chose to stay where he was in the deserted house and make sure that they all survived the night. Just then he felt an overwhelming gratefulness that he'd trusted his gut when he'd felt that something was going to go down that evening…they'd had dinner in their little cottage, putting Maddie down to sleep in her car seat and going outside to put on a little 'show' for the perp that he knew was watching. After moving indoors, they'd taken a basement tunnel, left over from the Prohibition Era, that he'd discovered a month before had led to a foreclosed upon cabin up the street and they spent the night there. The explosion woke him at 3:30 am the following morning. By 3:32, they had disappeared…presumed dead…consumed by the raging inferno set by a madman.

* * *

_**Tony**_

He couldn't believe it. The boss…_Abby…_dead? Oh dear god…his little godchild Maddie…pain lanced through him as he sat on his couch holding her little blanket that had been left at their home the last time he'd stood guard over the family before they'd been spirited away to the great unknown.

How!? How had the bastard found them?? For Christ's sake they'd put their best men on the case to guard them, hell even Jethro didn't know he was being watched…unless…

"Tony, you must come back to bed המאהב (_lover)_," her eyes were puffy and red with grief, for the man who had been more a father to her than her own, and for the bouncy, perky tech who had made him so very happy. "Come, I need you to hold me…"

He looked up at her then, hearing her voice crack, she rarely told him that she needed him, having such frailties beaten out of her by her biological father…and Tony himself hadn't helped those first years.

Pushing up from his self-pitying slump, he gathered her into his arms and whispered in her ear "Its alright to let go sweetheart, I'm here…lean on me."

At his loving words, she broke down, finally crying…and they grieved together in the cold, dark night.

* * *

_**McGee**_

Timothy sat alone in the big, echoing bull pen, reflecting on how good numbness felt. Oh, he knew that the numbness would soon fade and then the grief would be overwhelming. For now…numb was good…except, he just couldn't get up from his desk, he just didn't want to leave the phone in case…

_In case what McGee? In case she calls? In case you hear the Boss' voice saying we managed to get out of an explosion? In that case you really are as dumb as DiNozzo thinks you are. _ He chastised himself.

Suddenly weary all the way to his bones…he rubbed his hands over his face and stood to gather his things. Looking around the deserted area, he felt his chest begin to tighten…then the elevator dinged and he walked quickly on.

In the quiet of the office, on a recently abandoned desk…the phone began to ring.

* * *

**Sorry so short. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

***_**Many thanks to all of you who have stuck with me through the lengthy absences between updates. My energy levels are low, and the seizures activity is nearly non-stop. Good news is that they are fairly certain my case is that of Mitochondrial Disease (of which there are many), and although this is hereditary and has no cure, there are treatments that can greatly increase the quality of life.**_

_**Again, thanks for sticking by me through thick and thin!

* * *

  
**_

_**Chapter Two**_

The phone rang three times before it was picked up by an elegantly slim hand, nails done in blood red just the way he liked it. She handed him the satellite phone and lay back on the sinfully rich black silk sheets, spreading her legs for his amusement as he talked to whomever on the other line. For his sake, she'd done the butterfly shave, and when her fingers crept down her body to play with herself, she watched his eyes darken with lust.

"Well?!" he barked into the phone, only half listening as she parted her aroused swollen petals and drew out the dew, painting her lips with it until they glistened with her moisture. _Oh my god _he thoughtas her pink tongue emerged from the corner of her mouth and she swept it over her dew covered mouth…the noises she made positively pornographic.

He was so hard he thought he would burst right then and there, just watching her. He was concentrating so hard on what she was doing that he nearly missed his man's response.

"Mission accomplished, sir."

"What? Repeat, soldier."

"Mission accomplished, sir"

Exhilaration filled him, finally…finally!...the bastard was dead.

"And the family…the wife…the child as well?" _An eye for an eye, may no one survive._

"No one survived, sir. Odds would've been 1 in 600,000,000,000,000,897"

A great wave of euphoria washed over him. "You shall have triple of what I owe you son. I will wire it in the morning. In the meantime, go out, have a good time and tell them it is on the house…mention my name."

"Th-thank you, sir. I will sir."

He put the phone down and slowly turned to her. She was red-faced and moaning, having tired of waiting for him to finish and finally taking matters into her own hands. One hand lightly plucking at one nipple and the other buried in her crotch, she made a most appealing sight to him and he watched for a few moments before stretching a hand out and curling his big fingers around hers, pushing them further into her fluttering channel. He pushed her digits out of his way and took over, finding that spot that drove her immediately insensible and rubbing it in light circles that his thumb echoed on her moist clit. He smiled a predatory smile before he roughly rolled her over and smacked her ass with his big beefy hand until it was bright red…and tears were running down her face.

Safe words be damned...tonight he was going to _**celebrate**_, by doing whatever the fucking hell he wanted to do to her.

* * *

_**Timothy**_

Half the world away, in the city of Washington D.C., the wind pierced through Tim's thin jacket like a knife through jello and he cursed himself for not wearing his warmer coat regardless of the ribbing he always got from Tony. Made of 1oo% wool it was toasty warm, and had the added benefit of being lined with the softness of lamb's wool. Unfortunately, it was also the bright colors of the McGee tartan, red being the symbol for battle, yellow a symbol for crops, and green a symbol for the forests surrounding the territory that the McGee ancestors once ruled in Scotland. His great-grandma stitched the coat by hand out of old kilts worn by his great-grandda and great-uncles.

None of this made _any _difference to Tony, however, who insisted on doing his best "Lucky the leprechaun" impressions around him and asking where his "pot 'o' gold" was.

Now, freezing his ass off as he walked from the warmth of the bullpen to his car, he'd given anything to have good ole' Tony right in front of him he could give him what for.

Muttering to himself he almost missed it.

_Brring…brring, brrring…_

Feeling the vibrations in the left pocket of his shirt, as well as hearing that faint chirp he immediately grabbed the phone out and made a vain attempt to keep his teeth from chattering as he said,

"McGee here."

The voice on the other end gave him a nasty start before he was able to whisper into the handset…

"B-boss?"

* * *

_**Tony and Ziva**_

As it turned out Tony and Ziva had only a few moments to themselves to comfort one another before more…important…matters came along to distract them from their grief. First a whimper, then a grunt, followed by two small voices conversing in their own unique language and then…all hell broke loose.

From her place in Tony's arms Ziva sighed. "They have their father's appetite." She grumbled.

He grunted as one of the twins let out a particularly loud wail. "And their mother's disposition…OW!" he looked down into her evil grin. "What was that for?" he indicated the nipple she'd just pinched.

"You deserved it," she said stoically "all I said was that they are hungry all the time…" he grabbed her and rolled her over before she could blink.

Looking into her exotic eyes that were filled with love and playfulness, he said, "can you blame me?" before catching her lips with his in a searing kiss that had her arching up to meet him. Another cry from the twins room had them breaking apart reluctantly and he told her "I'll take Isaac, and you take Rebecca. We'll get them settled quicker if we tag team." She nodded and started down the hallway to the nursery.

On his way to the kitchen to get a bottle of expressed breast milk, Tony passed a photo of the team when they went on vacation together just after Gibbs and Abby wed. They looked so happy, all of them sitting on the deck of the _Abigail _as they cruised the Caribbean Islands. Lost in reverie, he started when the phone rang right beside him.

"McGremlin! You scared the piss out of me, what the hell! What? You got a phone call from who?? Are you drunk? Alright, ok I've got in on 3-way…this had better be good…"

*_gulp*_ "Boss??"

* * *

*****Please Read and Review! Be Kind and Chocolate Chunk Cookies shall be yours!!! XD**


End file.
